I do?
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Ash is a lonley pokemon master, who lost the one he loves, Misty, to his old rival, Gary.Now that he can't take it anymore he decides to confess his love, but what happens when he finds out that Misty and Gary are getting married? PokéShipping, implied EgoShipping, mentioned Wishful, Contest, and IkariShipping. Two-Shot
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- I dont own pokemon :(

* * *

As time went by in Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum's life he noticed something. All of his friends had found someone they wanted to be with except for himself. May had Drew, Dawn had the cold hearted Paul, Iris had Cilan, Brock had Holly and Misty had Gary. Well actaully the first statement was not entirely true, he had found someone he wanted to be with, the problem is that the person he wanted to be with was already taken by one of his ex-rivals. It was all his fault for being so dense and only focusing on Pokemon and not his feelings for a certain someone.

The one he wanted to be with forever was the one and only Misty Waterflower, who was currently in a happy relationship with Gary Oak. The girl he had been best friends with forever had gotten sick and tired of not getting her feelings returned by the idiot raven haired trainer, so she moved onto his smarter, playboy ex-rival Gary Oak.

One day Ash couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of longing for the woman he loved the most (**besides his mommy**) was getting to fill him up and he just could not take it. He stood from the sofa in his mother's living room and headed out the door without any explanation to Mimey or his mom. He knew that today he was going to tell Misty his true feelings for her, no matter how much it hurt Gary.

* * *

Ash rapped his knuckles softly on the wooden door of the Waterflower residance. He adjusted his hat nervously as he waited for the door to be answered. His palms sweated excessively, no matter how many times he wiped them onto his jeans they always seemed to be wet.

He didn't know how he was going say it, would he be straight forward or bring it up in a conversation, he did know though that he had to tell her no matter what.

The door of the gym/house opened and an excited Misty stepped outside the house and onto the porch with Ash.

"Hey Ash, what's up," she asked not removing her wide grin from her beautifal face. She kept her hands behind her back, so she could suprise her friend with her exciting news instead of having him guess it instantly since it was quite obvious. She didn't know how to tell her old crush, which suddenly made her feel as if she shouldn't or couldn't more like it tell him. But she soon decided that she had to tell him because she knew if she didn't and he found out by someone like big mouthed Dawn, he would be devestated and that was the last thing she wanted happening.

"Oh, hey Mists, nothin much," he replied as he looked down at his old blue and black sneakers. His heart had been beating real hard and real fast, he took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

_It's time_, he thought.

"I have something to tell you," the two exclaimd in unision, suprising each other in the process.

"Uh, you go first," Ash offered as he looked up from his sneakers and into Misty's emerald orbs, admiring them as he listened to her speak.

"Gary and I are getting married," Misty practically shouted as she got fidgety like she had been when Gary proposed to her. The words shattered poor Ash's heart into a trillion peices. He couldn't believe that he was to late. He could always still tell her but, he was afraid that if he did it would ruin her mood and the wedding. "I'm happy for you", he lied through gritted teeth. He looked from her emerald eyes and back at his sneakers not wanting to look at her eyes anymore. He felt an envelope being shoved into his hands, he looked at it in lots of confusion.

"What is this," he asked, his voice had cracked at the end.

"An invitation to our wedding," Misty answered as the smile on her face got smaller. " So um Ash what were you going to tell me."

" Oh I um... forgot," he lied for the second time that day as he turned to leave without so much as a goodbye.

"I really hope you can make it," she called after him.

"I'll try but don't get your hopes up", he muttered as he walked away, tears threatening to spill from his eye lids as they blurred up his vision of the cement sidewalk.

_I should've told her earlier_, Ash thought sadly as he envyed Gary Oak, you could say he was the green eyed monster ( **I think I said that right**), even though he had brown eyes.

* * *

**Second PokeShiping story, hope yall like it. Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Part 2

I do? {Part II}

"Aren't you super excited," Dawn gushed at her best friend as she fluffed the bottom of Misty's white wedding dress.

"Uh huh," Misty answered in what seemed to be an unsure voice. She looked as if her mind was elsewhere and not on her wedding.

"You don't seem so sure," Iris told her friend as she crossed her arms over ger chest and looked up at her friend.

"Yeah, what's up," May asked as she looked Misty's way. "Are you nervous?"

"Oh um yeah, that's it," Misty said. She knew it was not the truth, something in her mind told her that it just wasn't. Her mind was on a certain raven known as Ash. Since yesterday she wanted to know what he was going to say and what was up with him after she announced her news.

"Yeah right," Dawn said as she crossed her arms like Iris. "Am I the only one who feels that something deeper is going on here," Dawn asked.

"Your not the only one," Iris and May answered in unison.

"Guys nothing is going on," Misty answered as she climbed off the podium like thing in the room.

The three girls in the identical dresses known as brides maids or Misty's best friends heard the music that signaled them to get going. They each hugged Misty and gave her knowing looks before they left the room.

* * *

Misty was really nervous and questioning as she left the room and into the church. She felt her palms sweating as she looked at Gary her soon to be husband, he smiled at her warmly and she smiled back. But she felt that everything was wrong, that it wasn't supposed to be the way it was. She imagined Ash standing up their looking all handsome, and still in his ridiculous hat, it made her giggle on the inside.

_I have to get these thoughts of Ash out of my head, I love Gary and I'm getting married to him_, she thought as she mentally slapped herself to get the thoughts out of her head. She knew she still had feelings for Ash considering that the feelings never left. No matter how happy she was with Gary, she was always happier with Ash.

Misty looked at the rows of seats to her sides surveying the crowd trying to find Ash but he was nowhere to be seen, Misty was crushed that her best friend and true love hadn't showed up.

"He didn't- didn't come," Misty whispered to herself, voice trembling as she continued on her way down the aisle. A tear slipped through her eye, as she refused to look up from the flower bouquet in her hand, she didn't want anyone to see how hurt she was.

* * *

Ash sat down on the bottom step of his house fiddling with the invitation in his hands. He had debated for quite some time if he would go to the wedding or not.

_It's probably to late now anyway_, he thought sadly. He kept repeating the words "Misty's marrying Gary" in his head over and over again. He didn't like thinking of it but it wouldn't leave his head.

"Ash, honey why aren't you at Misty's wedding," Delia asked as she she sat down on a step next to her son.

"I don't think I should go, that's all," Ash replied. Delia sighed, she knew exactly what her son was going through, considering she had went through the same thing when she was younger, more like she saw a movie where the man had went through it, but she felt like it happened to her since the movie was so good.

"Do you love Misty, Ash," Delia asked as she looked at her son with a serious expression.

"More than anyone," Ash replied as he looked away from his mom and to the blue sky.

"Well this is just me but if I were you I would go to that wedding, object the whole thing, and proffess my love for her, but that's just me," Delia informed her son.

_Hopefully he is not to dense to get the hint_, Delia thought.

"You know what, I should do just that," Ash proclaimed as he stood up but he imidiatlly sat back down when he realized an important fact. "I can't show up to **Misty's** wedding in this attire, I'll get kicked out for sure," Ash said sadly.

_I raised him so well_, Delia thought gleefully.

"Not quite," Delia retorted as she grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him inside the house.

* * *

"Now if anyone objects to the idea of these two lovers spending the rest of their lives together speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said as Gary and Misty stood before him.

The crowed was silent...

Misty felt as if she wanted object the wedding herself, but decided against it. Suddenly the heavy double doors of the church burst open and a sweaty but handsome Ash Ketchum barged in. Misty gasped, and so did everyone else in the church. Misty smiled a bit wondering what was up. As Ash approached the couple he gained several annoyed and horrified looks.

"I- I - I object, because Misty Waterflower I love you and have ever since we first met," Ash explained out of breath. He started to get his breath back though his words had taken everyone elses breath away.

Misty smiled a bit. Everyone looked from Ash to Misty to see her expression and what she would do.

"I love you too Ash and I never felt any different," Misty exclaimed as she ran over to the black haired boy. She looked back at Gary who looked sad and confused, she took a deep breath before speaking. "Gary I love you, but Ash and I are just-," Misty started before she was cut off by Gary's hand to her face.

"I get it, Misty you don't have to explain," he said as he gave her a tiny smile. He hoped off of the podium like object and headed out the door head hanging down.

"What just happened," May asked.

"The wedding is off," Misty explained before she was pulled into a passionate kiss from Ash.

"I love you," Ash said once they pulled away.

"I love you too," Misty said as she hugged him.

"I've been waiting for this since I met you guys," Brock called out as he stood from his seat.

"Who hasn't," almost every one called out including Delia who had come in after her son.

**The End**

* * *

**That's it, hope y'all liked it once again. Sorry if it is a bit rushed but my sis wants her iPad back.**


End file.
